


Demonic Wiles

by Geist



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Aliens, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Breast Fondling, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lava - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Magma, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathia's been tormenting Ava for far too long. It's time she tried the opposite approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Wiles

Wrathia didn’t spare the yellow flowers that bloomed in Ava’s subconscious a single glance.

“Gardening is for servants,” she said, with her usual mixture of hauteur and contempt. Then, in a slightly softer tone: “Now, get in.”

“What?” was Ava’s flat response.

“You heard me, girl. We need to build a better relationship if we want this pact to succeed. On my world, we often bathed together.”

“In boiling lava?” Ava dipped a tentative finger into the spa, still vaguely expecting it to scorch her. It merely felt pleasantly hot.

What the hell, Ava thought, the hell part almost literal. She could use some relaxation. Surprised at the impulse and her lack of inhibition, she stripped off. Wrathia quirked an eyebrow, fixing Ava with an appraising look.

“You have quite a nice body,” she said. “You’d be reasonably pretty if you took more effort with your appearance.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about getting into a bath with you.” Ava swung her leg over the edge of the giant drawer that served Wrathia as a tub, dipping a tentative foot into the lava. The surface didn’t break immediately as water would have, and Ava had to push down quite a way before her toes went under. The thick fluid almost sucked her leg in. She made sure her sole was safely resting on the bottom before she pulled her other leg over and slowly sunk into the molten rock.

It was hot, as expected, hotter than a regular bath, but Ava found herself quite comfortable. The magma was thicker than water, but not, she suspected, as thick as it would be in reality. She could swirl it around, swish her fingers through it, and it poured from her cupped hands, though rather thickly and gloopily. She spent some time playing with it, tipping it from hand to hand and trying to form it into peaks.

Wrathia shimmied up behind her, and Ava was uncomfortably aware of her body pressed against her back, her warmth even greater than that of the bath. Her breath curled past Ava’s ear, and Ava smelled smoke and a fierce incense similar to the kind Wrathia put in her pipe.

“There,” Wrathia said, dipping into the bath and coming up with a handful of lava, which she tipped over Ava’s shoulders. She rubbed them, massaging a sizzling sheen of it over Ava’s skin, and continued: “Relaxing, isn’t it? Could you ever in your miserable little life have experienced such delights without me?”

“My life wouldn’t have been miserable if you hadn’t decided to possess me.”

Wrathia scoffed. “You were trapped in that self-aggrandising egomaniac Titan’s creepy brainwashing facility. Of course your life was miserable.”

"He's the megalomaniac?"

"Yes. He is. But you're arguing again." Wrathia slid her hands off Ava's shoulders and down her arms, over her elbows and forearms to her skinny wrists, encircling them in thumb and forefinger. She reclined, sinking deep into the lava, and dragged Ava with her until only their heads peeked out above the surface. Ava gasped as Wrathia's breasts brushed against her, soft curves and stiff nipples, and while she was disoriented Wrathia ran her hand over Ava's chest.

Ava gasped again, more of a yelp, in truth. She had countless misgivings about letting herself fall into the clutches of her demon: this alien creature that had ruined her life since the day she was born. But Wrathia's fingers were fire, searing brands streaking themselves across her tits, like nothing she'd ever experienced touching herself. She didn't know whether Wrathia was doing it or whether her racing mind was making it so. Wrathia pinched her nipples and teased them with the very tips of her claws, and Ava arched her whole body, toes curling, arms braced against the sides of the tub.

"There is so much we can do for each other." Wrathia's voice was like honeyed sin, her words those of a temptress with centuries of experience in bending others to her will. Ava was reeling, overcome with the heat and pressure of the lava and the adrenaline coursing through her. She was a taut wire, vibrating, thrumming, and Wrathia was the one plucking her.

And suddenly, Wrathia had her hands between Ava’s legs, crawling up her inner thigh to settle on the soft folds between them. Just a touch was enough to bring down her defenses, any objections she might have had fizzling away in the solvent of lust and desire.

Wrathia rubbed her finger up and down Ava’s crease, spreading her lips, insinuating her finger tip between them to traverse and tease each exquisite fleshly structure. Ava quivered, Wrathia’s free hand was on her stomach, and with it her claws, and Ava expected a similar nail to scrape across her most delicate place, but no such thing happened. Either Wrathia had done something magical, or she was simply so skilled that scratches simply weren’t an issue.

“Those loyal to me will always be rewarded,” Wrathia said, ratcheting up the pace with which she stroked Ava’s mound. “Help return me to my throne and you can have a harem of men, women, whatever you desire to do this for you.”

“I don’t want a harem,” Ava retorted, trying to simultaneously squirm away from and towards Wrathia’s hand.

“Of course you do.”

“N-no! And I’m not loyal, either. I’m only helping because of the pact.”

“We’ll see.” Wrathia sought out the opening to Ava’s vagina, spreading it with two fingers, then working the tips of them inside. Ava tensed, certain she was too dry to take anything in there, that the heat of the lava and her own body had boiled away any kind of lubricant, but no, she was as wet as anything. Wrathia proved it by pushing forward, her digits gliding deep into Ava’s tunnel, where they stopped deep inside her, curled, and began their exquisite work.

Ava had no chance after that. Wrathia knew her body as though it was her very own: every secret laid bare, every hidden spot mercilessly explored, exposed and exploited. Her fingers flicked from hole to lips to hooded clit, constantly shifting, always teasing in new and delightful ways. Ava writhed in Wrathia’s arms, thrusting out her hips until Wrathia shoved her fingers back in, two, three, four of them, hard and fast, stretching Ava to the very limit of her endurance. With her free hand she seized Ava’s clit and tormented it with a calculated mix of roughness and delicacy, rubbing, twisting and pinching, treatment that by all rights should have made Ava’s screams ones of pain rather than the pleasure they actually exhibited.

Ava could feel her bud, stiff and swollen, practically bursting from beneath its hood: the epicentre of all her exhilaration. One tap would force her over the edge, and she held her breath as Wrathia’s finger descended…

...and stopped, hovering with half a millimetre of lava between it and Ava’s jewel. Her fingers in Ava’s pussy slowed their thrusting until they were barely moving. Ava screamed in frustration and thrashed around, slopping lava over the sides of the tub, desperately trying to generate enough friction to bring herself off.

“What are you doing!?” she shrieked. “Keep going!”

“Am I your queen?” Wrathia said, quietly.

“No!”

“Very well.” Ava felt the turbulence as Wrathia moved her hand further away. She couldn’t stand it. She needed Wrathia, she knew doing it for herself would end in bitter disappointment.

“Please, my queen, please touch me!”

A smile played across Wrathia’s lips. She brought her hand down, quickly, decisively, and with a few deft movements she sent Ava plummeting into the deepest, most powerful orgams she’d ever felt. The lava seemed to condense around her, growing hotter and heavier until she could barely breathe. It was as though she was being squeezed into the softness of Wrathia’s body, merging with her exactly as they would if their pact failed. Just when she felt that she’d pass out from it, all the rapture left her, and she was wholly herself again.

The passage of her climax rendered her mute and gasping, staring up at the ceiling - if it was a ceiling - of her mindscape while her muscles tingled and trembled. She remembered how she’d begged Wrathia in her throes, and blushed.

“You’re not my queen,” she said, mumbling the words. “I only said that so you’d…”

“Give you the greatest bliss you’ve ever experienced?” said Wrathia, who’d unwrapped herself from Ava and was leaning back, luxuriating once more. “Perhaps now you understand why I am so eager to reunite with my husband.”

“You’re not my queen,” Ava repeated, with much more conviction this time.

“Not yet.” Wrathia sighed theatrically. “Too bad.” She stood, glowing magma cascading off her shoulders, hoisted Ava to her feet and chivvied her out of the spa. “Find me my army, girl,” and her eyes blazed as she said it. “That was a taste. There’s far more to come if we bring each other to mutual satisfaction. Now go!”

Ava had put her dress back on while Wrathia was talking. “Fine. But only because of the pact.”

There was the mystery of the flowers to investigate. Wrathia watched Ava go, then slipped back into the bath and lazily shut her eyes, wondering how soon her human would be back. 

“Mutual satisfaction,” she muttered to herself, and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Another flashfic that turned out too long. I really enjoyed writing it, though. Check out geistygeist.tumblr.com for more of my writing!


End file.
